I Can't Stop
by RedJun
Summary: After the destruction of one the magic council's buildings, team Natsu (minus Erza) is facing jail time, but after their given the chance to opt out of a two year prison sentence they quickly take it. They're sent to the world of magic sticks and flying brooms as students from the unheard of school of Fairy Academy, with magic never seen in this world. (Year 4, After Tenrou)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I planned on making another story for my debut on , but this sorta of just came to me and I just got so into it and couldn't stop.**

 **But i'm gonna have to re watch this darn movie again (It would take way too long for me read the book again) to get a good feel of it, but this will be taking place year 4 for Harry Potter and Right after they come back from Tenrou Island**

 **I'm super excited for this story and i'm hopping to please all of you readers!**

 **Make sure to review on how I did 3**

 **Updates will be the minium of twice a month, but since brake is coming up I might even have a third one out!~**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster was a patient much to popular belief, he had dealt with so much bull in his life it came natural to him. But one person could break his strong patient, and that was Natsu Dragoneel. The pink haired fire breather was to say a close friend of his, but like all friends they fight often...more than often but that wasn't the point.

The kid was a powerhouse, his magic the most destructive he had ever seen. It was always amazing to watch him fight, but he would never say that out loud even on his death bed. A man who was dumber than a brick shouldn't have that much power in Gray's opinion.

He got them caught up in dumb shit like it was some sort of game, he knew the pyro didn't mean to do it. He also new he didn't care, always ready to shove his fist into someone's face.

But this...was some of the most dumbest shit he had ever seen.

Even Lucy, who had grown to have a strong 'Natsu' tolerance, looked ready to beat the living shit out of the pink haired freak.

"I am so tempted to go call Erza,"

"Oh shut up Ice Prick, I'm sure you've leveled a building or two-"

"T-This is not some building Natsu!" Lucy screamed, never had she looked so furious at the dragon slayer. "This building belongs to the Magic Counsel, we could go to jail for this!"

Gray rubbed is temples, ready to fall on his knees and cry. "Screw that, who's for pinning this all on Natsu and heading home?"

"like hell you will! You had part in this ice fucker!"

"Calm down you too, just be glad Erza isn't here." Happy smiled slightly, all three of them shivering at the thought of what the red head might of done.

"W-Well," Natsu shivered slightly. "Maybe we can just run-"

"Oh, I don't think so." The magic counsel's arm surrounded them quickly, a man with bright blond hair stepping out from the group to glare at the Fairy tail mages. "If you run you'll only be slammed with heaver charges, and trust me... you already looking at a few years with destruction you've caused." He smirked looking as mage's fear, carefully eyeing the flying blue cat just in case he tried to make a brake for it. "Now, hands behind your back and come with us silently.

Gray, Lucy, and Natsu complied, happy landing on the ground making his wings disappear with a sullen look in his eyes.

* * *

As usual, the magic counsel took no time in dragging the Fairy Tail mage's to the trial room. Master Makarov already in the room with a nervous look in his eyes, but still held strong as the trial started.

"Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia, and Happy is it?"

The small cat nodded, looking ready to cry again.

"All of you are charge with the crime of destroying a building belonging to the magic council, which is a sentence of 2 years minimum. Since this is the first major crime all of you have committed, you'll only have to serve the minimum." The elderly man took a look at the silent mages, then to their guild master with curious eyes.

"But, we have taken a look at the fact you are all very strong mages of legal guild and the council is willing to give you...a alternative to jail time." A mummer ran throughout the courtroom, all three mage's eye widening in shock.

Master Makarov was the first to speak, the worried look in his eyes gone. "What is this 'alternative' you speak of?"

The elderly man shifted and opened a file, clearing his throat as he began to speak again. "Most information on this mission can not be said in the courtroom, but you are to spend a year at a wizarding school and to investigate a strange occurrences as discretely posing as students. It will be a long mission, but that part will be explained more later on..." The man looked at the group opening his eyes slightly. "Only if ou agree to this mission-"

Natsu was quick to protest the school part, but was quickly silenced by Gray and Lucy.

"We'll take it!"

Makarov smiled slightly at them and back to the judge. "Thank you for giving my children this offer,"

The old man nodded and stood. "This session is over, please escort the Fairy tail mages and their master to the meeting room for debriefing."

The blond man who had arrested the group looked more than furious, but he complied and undid the cuffs starting with Happy.

"I can't believe you're making me go to school," Natsu groaned and got a light kick from Lucy.

"You would rather go to jail for two years then?"

"N-No-"

"Then just shut the fuck up Natsu..." Gray sighed and rubbed his wrist after his cuffs had finally been removed. "Next time I have the chance, I'm getting you back for this..."

Natsu just snickered and glared playfully at the ice mage before they were taken out of the courtroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Things are going good and I'm so excited for this story.**

 **I think Natsu and Lucy might have a relationship in this...but it won't be right away, it will happen sometime after a big part with Gray happens...**

 **Guest: They will follow the story for awhile, but it will branch out and it will be a big part so don't worry! I can't say much about it now, though I will say the Title will have something to do with what happens!**

* * *

The meeting room was large and colorful light flooded the large stain glass window, the room gave you a light happy feeling that could almost make you smile. But one no one in the room was smiling. Gray was leaning back in his chain, his shirt gone, no one in the mood to tell him that it was missing.

"So, What is the information that you couldn't talk about in the courtroom?" the ice mage rubbed his neck and tried not letting the stress get to him.

"Like I said earlier, you will be posing as students for a year at wizarding school. Recently, a dark magic has been disturbing the forest near the school and the headmaster fears it will pose a threat to the students."

"This is a magic school right? Why can't they take of it?" Happy sat on the table playing with Natsu's hand.

"Because this dark magic isn't from their world, It's from ours."

"I-Is this the other information you couldn't tell us before?" Lucy paled. "You want to send us to some other world?"

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about the time difference. Time on Earth runs much faster than Earthland, so it will be like you've been gone for a few months-"

"That's not the point!" Lucy stared at him with wide eyes. "You're sending us to some other world we know nothing about, we don't know the langue, the customs, the-"

"Its not like we're sending you there now," The old man chuckled. "You have a week to prepare for you're leave, you will be given material of everything you will need to know. For now that's all," The old man stood and nodded to the mages, walking out of the room.

"Ugh! I have to go to school, and know I have to read all of this crap!" Natsu grumbled and stood.

"Quit complaining, I'll help you with the material if it makes you feel any better." Lucy blushed and crossed her arms.

The dragon slayer's eyes widened and he grinned. "Does this mean I get to stay at you're house this week?"

"No!"

Gray watched the two bicker before looking down at master. "Sorry about all of this..." Much to Gray's surprise, the tiny old man grinned.

"Don't worry," his grin only widened. "With you taking this job, all fees from the destruction have been covered." he sighed and looked back up at Gray. "But you're still getting punished,"

Gray took a step back, ready to run.

But Master Makarov only laughed. "Who said I was going to punish you?"

All gray could remember was a flash of red hair before everything went dark.

* * *

It took about a week with Wendy's help for Gray and Natsu's wounds to finally heal after Erza's beating, Lucy getting more than lucky that she only had to buy the demon cake. But time went by quickly and the week ended, the mage's feeling more than nervous for their time in the new world.

"This outfit is so tacky," Natsu tugged on the black sweater Lucy made him put on, before reaching up and loosening his tie.

"It could be worse Natsu," Lucy slapped away his hands and quickly fixed his tie.

"I know but, why you making me wear this damn sweater? Its 90 degrees out,"

"I know, but like we read it's rains a lot there so I don't want you to be cold Natsu." Lucy pursed her lips and looked up at Natsu.

Natsu's animal like eyes gazed down at her, making the blond's heart skip a beat. "I don't get cold Luce,"

Lucy blushed feeling Natsu's hand move to take her's, their heads slowly moving closer together, she could feel his warm breath against her. Natsu's senses getting over whelmed with her sweet sent.

"They like each other!~" Happy purred.

"I think so too," Gray smirked watching the two, both of them quickly pulling away.

"Put some clothes on!" Lucy kicked Gray hard across the train platform, grumbling as she angrily walked onto the train.

* * *

The train ride was short to their destination, but to Natsu it felt like a eternity. The same man who had arrested them the week before was waiting for them at the platform with a few other men. He still wasn't pleased at the idea that the group didn't get jail time for their crimes, but he said nothing as they approached.

"Long time no see guard guy!" Nastu grinned waving, only to get a hard glare.

"My name is Timor!" The knight shook and then took a heavy breath. "I'm here to escort you to the council hall, please follow me and do not wonder off." Timor quickly turned and started walking.

The mages quickly followed behind, none of them saying a word. The arrived and where taken to a large room with a door that gave off a powerful magic presence, it had words unknown to all in the room except for a elderly man almost the same height as Master Makarov.

"Is this the group?"

Timor nodded and walked over to the old man. "This is the mage Demitri, he's one of the very few mages that can read the scripture of the-"

"we don't have time for that boy," Demitri grumped and ushered the mages to come closer.

Gray was close to tugging off his shirt until he was slapped by Lucy, he flushed and crossed his arms. "So what do we do once we go threw the door,"

The old man grumbled again and pulled a lever, a small pulse of magical energy making everyone shiver. "There should be a man by the name of Hegrid waiting for you on the other side, he will explain the rest when you arrive." He pulled another lever and the door started to creak open.

The mages stared with wide eyes and slowly started making their way closer, nervousness in their eyes.

"I was said to give you this," Demitri handed Lucy a key, it was copper that looked similar to her silver keys. But it had no indication of who's gate it opened.

"I've never seen a key like this before," She took the key and held it tight.

"I was told it isn't a celestial key, and that only you could use it. But use it when you are in the most trouble."

Lucy nodded and looked forward, taking a light breath before she walked threw the door with her team.

The doors slowly closed behind the fairy tail mages, Demitri frowned and looked down closing his eyes. "I wish you all the best of luck."

* * *

 **So I wrote the first note a few days ago before I even started writing, so yeah NaLu...**

 **But the door is sort of like the Eclipse Gate but a little different, this takes place before the magic games and after the whole arc before that**

 **But since I'm on break I'll have another chapter out a some point!**


End file.
